


Perfect Duet

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Apparently this is my brain's defense mechanism to negativity - utter fluff. I blame the song Perfect Duet, which is hilarious because I frequently run screaming from either Ed Sheeran (except Castle on a Hill) or Beyonce. And yet, I heard this this morning, and...here we are.I'm going to go take an antihistamine now to counteract my sugar allergy after writing this...





	Perfect Duet

The door to Steve's house felt like it weighed three times as much as normal as Danny pushed it open, Steve close behind him. "That," Danny said, dropping his keys on the table by the door, "was a long day." 

"Agreed," Steve said. His lips brushed against the back of Danny's head absently, hand lingring along Danny's back as he passed, and Danny leaned into the touch, already turning to follow. He trailed along behind Steve as he grabbed two beers from the fridge, handing one to Danny as he moved past again to lead Danny out to the lanai. 

The lights Grace had insisted on stringing along the overhang were twinkling away. Steve kept swearing that he needed to turn off the timer Grace had made him buy, but Danny noticed that Steve never actually did it. 

Steve pulled out his phone. Before Danny could ask who the hell he could possibly want to call after the day they'd had, music started playing from the speakers strategically hidden in the corners of the lanai.

He really needed to cut back Grace's HGTV time.

Then again, the lights and music had been helpful in the past, so maybe he'd let it slide. 

Steve took Danny's beer out of his hand, setting both bottles on the table. He took Danny's hand and pulled him close. Danny went willingly—he'd never been able to resist that particular smile, the one that sent Danny's brain into a million thoughts that were far more appropriate for the bedroom upstairs than the back yard.

"Steven," Danny said into Steve's shoulder, as Steve started swaying. "What are you doing?"

"Danny, if you don't know what dancing is, then someone needs to look at the curriculum of the New Jersey school systems."

He did know what dancing was, which Steve knew, since they'd danced before. Which meant that Steve didn't want Danny asking questions like why they were out there dancing when they were both half dead on their feet. 

Danny had to admit, though, that after a case like that one, this felt good. Better than sleep, even, safe in each other's arms, no bullets raining down, no shrapnel from exploding cars to worry about. Just the warmth and smell of Steve around him. 

The song ended, and another one started, one that Danny recognized. It had been everywhere a couple of years ago, completely inescapable, and insanely annoying. 

Right up until Steve had kissed him to it.

Danny frowned. "What day is it?"

He felt Steve's voice as much as heard it as Steve said, "Thursday."

"No, the date."

He also felt Steve's brief hesitation before he said, "The 15th." 

Which made Danny laugh softly, burying his nose into Steve's shirt for a second before tilting his head back to look up at Steve without leaving his comfortable spot. "As in two years to the day from the first time you kissed me?"

Steve wrinkled up his nose. "I'm pretty sure you kissed me, Danno."

"Yeah, whatever. Your house, your food, your music...hang on." Danny remembered the phone. "Did you specifically set up a playlist for this tonight?"

Steve's shrug felt good when his arms were around Danny. "Maybe?"

Danny shook his head. "Only you would plan a strategic op for a minor anniversary."

"I wouldn't call it _minor_...."

Neither would Danny, not really, not considering how terrifying it had been at the time, but now, he couldn't resist. "I mean, seriously, do you have the date circled on your calendar with big red hearts?"

Steve shrugged again, and really, he could just keep doing that and Danny would be okay with it. "No," Steve said finally, and then that smile flashed again. "The iPhone has heart emojis." 

Danny laughed, letting his forehead press against Steve's chest as they moved in a slow circle. 

"I would point out," Steve said, his voice lowering a little, "that you knew the date, too."

"I did," Danny said into Steve's shirt. It was difficult to forget the date of one of the most pivotal shifts in your life. He looked up at Steve. "I didn't plan a strategic op, though." 

"So what if I did? That a problem?"

"Nope. Not a problem," Danny said. "Not at all. Though I just want to go on the record that you are, most definitely, the romantic in this relationship."

Steve shrugged again, and if he did that a few more times, Danny might be dragging him upstairs before they were done dancing. "I'm okay with that."

So was Danny, but he wasn't going to say that out loud, so he pressed his cheek back against Steve's chest again, soaking in the warmth until the song ended, and he couldn't resist saying, "Maybe you should play it one more time."

He could feel Steve's soft laughter, but Steve reached into his pocket, and the music started again. "There you go, Mr. No Romance."

"Shut up," Danny said, but there was no heat to the words, only heat between them that would eventually lead upstairs. 

But right now he was good right where he was.

\---  
END


End file.
